This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hydraulic bench presses, particularly bench presses which are usable in a farm workshop, garage, service station or small machine shop.
Conventionally, such presses are relatively large floor models generally suited for relatively heavy duty work not normally required in relatively small shops as mentioned above.
The present invention overcomes disadvantages inherent with such large presses by providing a relatively small but extremely efficient and strong bench press assembly which can be bolted to a conventional work bench or, alternatively can be self-supported upon its own bench if desired under which circumstances portability may well be incorporated into the assembly.